


Enticement

by bellacatbee



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Plot What Plot, Scent Kink, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few things more important to a Blutbad than their sense of smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge.

There are a few things more important to a Blutbad than their sense of smell. Nick knows that now. He’s spent enough time with Monroe to know just what it is that drives Monroe completely up the wall and his sense of smell is one of those things. He likes to tackle Nick, driving him into the ground and sniffing him all over and even when Nick wears wolfsbane it’s not enough to keep him from Monroe’s sensitive nose. Monroe could track him across miles and miles of ground, could isolate his scent from everyone else’s and Nick likes that about his friend. He likes knowing that there is something just about him that Monroe can sense, something more than the fact he’s a Grimm. 

Monroe would still find his scent intoxicating whatever or whoever Nick was. 

Nick has a hard time dealing with his life. There are so many things - his work as a cop, his work as a Grimm – and he tries so hard to compartmentalise it all so that no one gets hurt but Monroe bleeds into all aspects of his life. He can’t keep him out and maybe Nick’s stopped wanting to. He’s started thinking about Monroe everywhere – at work, in the shower, driving around. Even sometimes in bed with Juliette its Monroe who suddenly appears in his mind’s eye. 

Juliette likes him just the way he is which Nick does like but he’s always been the sort of man who cares about his appearance. He runs, he and Hank go to the gym together, Nick spends money on his hair and he likes getting it just right. The only person who notices when he changes shampoo though is Monroe. 

Juliette and Nick have been together for four years but she’s not the only person Nick’s ever been with. He’s had other girlfriends and he’s had boyfriends. One of his boyfriends used to like it when Nick spent a lot of time on himself, he used to like it when Nick was shaved. It’s been a long time since Nick did that because Juliette’s never been interested but he can’t help but wonder about Monroe. 

Nick lathers up, spreading the soap suds along his cock and then down over his balls. He’s already sharpened the razor. It sits, glinting in the washbasin. Nick rubs himself up and down but he knows the feeling will be better when he’s hairless. He’ll feel it so much more. Nick picks up the razor and shifts a little to give himself a better angle. The razor glides over his skin, taking off the first layer of fuzz and Nick admires the virgin white skin. He really hopes Monroe will like this. He hopes that his scent will be stronger, that their struggles in the woods will take longer, that Monroe will smell not only the earthiness of Nick’s own scent but his arousal too. 

He’d careful, precise. There’s something about the razor so close to his skin, so sharp and it could draw blood at any moment that actually makes Nick hard. Red is Monroe’s favourite colour. He would love the colour of Nick’s blood. He’s careful even so, especially with his cock swelling with every stroke of the razor’s blade against him. The last thing Nick wants is a cut in such a delicate place. 

He sets the razor back down into the sink and steps into the shower. Turning the taps Nick gets the spray to just the right temperature and then he stands under it, letting the water wash away the last to the suds and the hair. He looks down at his cock which looks larger now without the hair there to hide it, his balls swollen and red. Nick reaches down, cradling them in his fingers and groaning. He leans against the wall, one arm supporting him, forehead pressing against the tiles as he looks down at himself. 

His skin his so tender, his cock twitching as he fondles himself and Nick can’t help but wonder if Monroe will be able to smell this on him, if he’ll know just what Nick was doing alone in the shower. His sense of smell is advanced after all. The thought of Monroe knowing just what he’s been doing, guessing who he was thinking about when he did it pushes Nick so close to the edge that he has to stop for a second, has to stop touching himself because he doesn’t want to come too soon. 

Nick knows just what he wants Monroe to do to him, he knows the expression he wants Monroe to have when Monroe unwraps him and sees that Nick is perfectly shaved. He can only imagine how good the scratch of Monroe’s beard will be against his eager, aching skin. He wraps his fingers around his cock and strokes himself just thinking about that feeling. 

He wants it, wants the pain that will come with it, the itch that will have him squirming at work and Hank shooting him intrigued looks. Hank knows something is going on. He just has no idea what it is and Nick hopes it stays that way because he doesn’t know how to explain being a Grimm but he also doesn’t know how to explain his relationship with Monroe. That tugs his thoughts back to Monroe, back to their romps in the forest and Nick’s grip on his cock tightens. Two more tugs and he’s over the edge, painting the tiles and he dreams that he’s coating Monroe’s face so that his scent is all over the Blutbad. 

Nick lets the water wash away the traces of what he’s done. He washes the razor clean and puts it away. He looks at himself in the mirror of his and Juliette’s bedroom, taking in the full sight of himself and what he’s doing and then he gets dressed. 

He has a meeting with Monroe in the woods that he doesn’t want to be late to.


End file.
